notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealthing Tactics
NOTE: This article is outdated Purpose To provide various tactics and loadouts to help out the everyday stealth heister. This is basically a part on How to Stealth Heist but has enough differences to be a different page. This page is meant for giving tactics and loadouts (as said first) and uses stealthing facts and trivia to go along with those tactics and loadouts. Concept Stealthing is the concept of completing a heist without going loud. I personally do not recommend playing with lower levels unless you want to lecture for 30 minutes or lose. This is accurate due to the fact that most low levels aren't people who lost their levels before revamp due to the game's expanding playerbase. Otherwise, once you and your friends learn stealth and get the right gear, it gets pretty damn easy. Important Information You can answer FOUR pagers until the operator calls the police. Guards can detect bags on your back WAY faster than they'd detect you. You can tell if they're detecting your bag if there is a question mark but not a meter. Loadouts Some great loadouts can be found here. Chameleon, Pack Animal, Halt, and others can be very helpful. Exhaustive list found here. Low Detection - Suppressed P90, Unsuppressed P22 (for finding civs and lowering detection) Ghoul Costume (preferably, if not, Suit.) and ECM Jammers or body bags. With this you can run right past guards. Bank Cracker - Same as above but with Saw replacing the P22. To use this you MUST have the Silent Saw skill, or kill up to four civilians and guards. Murderer - Unsuppressed P90 and P22, Highest damage melee you have, Ghoul Costume (If not, Suit) and ECM Jammer or body bags. (DO NOT use the guns, unless you need to find unhostaged civilians and can get to them quickly) Tactics Different maps need different tactics. Here are a few to help you. Aggressive Hostaging - Intentionally alert civilians to hostage them, and continuing to do this until all civilians are hostaged. If you can't hostage all civilians, just murder them. the Halt! skill aced is recommended for this due to you being able to hostage 2 guards without using any cable ties. If you go loud and wish to continue the heist, you may convert them with Joker. Safety First - Avoid EVERYTHING possible. Stay away from guards and civilians. All you'll do is go for the goal. Do what's necessary if needed. This is supposed to be stealth! - Kill everything. No need for suppressors. It's recommended to have an ECM Jammer running before doing this, and having a 4 person crew to handle the pagers/hostaging guards (with Halt!). Keep in mind this is VERY risky. This is NOT possible with crowded/large maps such as GMC or Big Bank. Guards First - Hostage up to 8 guards (If the crew all aced Halt!) or kill up to 4 of the guards. You can then take advantage of the surprisingly long time it takes for civilians to call the police. It's recommended to have an ECM going just in case you can't get to one in time. Trivia On Extreme+, lower levels may get confused and shoot the armored cameras, rendering the heist ruined most times. It's recommended to tell them that the cameras are indestructible on these difficulties. Civilians take far longer than guards to call the police, and take until the ECM Jammer stops when there is one going. Stealthing wields up to a 20% increase in XP and money. Stealthing is also a way to grind to Infamy due to the above. A high detection loadout isn't always bad. You can hostage very fast with this if used correctly. You can find a more complete guide on how to stealth here Category:Guides